1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a device for bridging a difference in height between two floor surfaces, with said device comprising a profiled cover that is provided with a covering flange which covers the edge of each of the two floor surfaces and at least one clamping extension that protrudes downward from the covering flange, extends longitudinally with respect to the profiled cover, and clamps into and engages with a fixture. The said device also comprises a compensating strip located between the covering flange of the profiled cover and the lower of the two floor surfaces.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A known method for bridging steps or joints in floor coverings is disclosed in WO 99/01628 A1, wherein profiled covers for steps and joints are invisibly attached by means of fixtures. For this purpose, the fixtures consist of a profiled section with a flat horizontal fastening element on the floor side. Extending upward from this flat horizontal element are vertical retaining legs, between which the downwardly protruding clamping extension of the profiled cover is inserted and held in place. In order to bridge height differences between adjacent floor coverings, a hollow cavity is formed adjacent to and along the length of the clamping extension of the metallic profiled cover, allowing the flange of the profiled cover that extends from the clamping extension to bend in such a way that the angle of flex of the profiled cover can adjust to the height difference between the floor coverings to be bridged in each case.
Such an adjustment for height differences with respect to the floor coverings being bridged requires the profiled covers to have the requisite flexural properties, which for instance timber building materials do not possess. In order to facilitate a height adjustment between two floor coverings using timber materials accordingly, without the necessity of using various profiled covers, WO 03/040492 A1 discloses a profiled cover with a compensating strip arranged on the low floor side. This compensating strip is provided with an undercut groove for attachment to the underside of the covering flange of the profiled cover. The purpose of the groove is to accommodate a projection on the underside of the covering flange parallel to the clamping extension of the profiled cover in a form-fitting manner. The primary disadvantage of this known device for bridging a difference in height between two floor surfaces is that the projection on the underside of the covering flange hinders the manufacture of the profiled cover and that it is virtually impossible to achieve a form-fitting joint between the profiled cover and the compensating strip due to the unavoidable manufacturing tolerances resulting from the separate production of the profiled cover and the compensating strip. Moreover, the profiled cover can only be used without a compensating strip as a cover for an expansion joint between two level floor coverings if the projection on the underside of the covering flange is removed beforehand.